


Focus

by starlightened



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, This is basically just pure smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora's never been good at denying temptation, and she's got her eyes focused on the Elder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly came across a Maxson size kink FKM prompt and decided to have a go at it. I've never written Maxson before, nor have I ever really written anything BDSM related, so it won't get too crazy since I'm not entirely familiar with those relationship dynamics. But I tagged it anyway just in case.
> 
> Should just be a two-parter, I'll post the rest once it's finished. This is basically just pure filth and it's sating a personal need I have for more Maxson smut so enjoy!

She’d been watching him for weeks. Nothing too blatant, she’d hoped, but tiny glances out of the corner of her eye, a casual peek in her periphery. The lines of his shoulders that were still visible beneath that thick wool coat, the definition of his hardened pectoral muscles under the leather straps of his Brotherhood uniform…

Nora had never been one to shy away from temptation.

When Danse had brought her aboard the Prydwen to meet the Elder, she didn’t know what to expect. She figured that with a title like ‘Elder’, he would have been old, with greying hair and hard lines etching his face. But she was instead met with _him._

Arthur Maxson. True, his face had been hardened by years of combat, his posture rigid under the weight and expectation of the Brotherhood of Steel. But when she looked into the blue of his eyes, one marred by the swipe of a Deathclaw, Nora saw just a man. A man who had been forced to grow up before his time, a man who looked like maybe he needed a little relief.

Again, Nora had never been one to deny herself anything. Especially the Wasteland version of herself.

Every time she was aboard the Prydwen and the Elder requested to speak to her privately about a recon mission or about Institute intel, she felt a warmth pool between her legs. She could barely help herself—the man was massive. He towered at least a foot over her, his chest always puffed out in that authoritarian pose that she’d come to picture in the throes of sleep. Except in her dreams, he was always naked and she was always pinned beneath him.

One day, the Elder called a meeting with all his proctors. Nora was invited to join. They were discussing plans to rebuild Liberty Prime, and they needed to figure out the quickest and safest way to reclaim the payload of nuclear arms hidden in the middle of the Glowing Sea.

Maxson had been speaking to Proctor Ingram intently about something, and Nora let her mind wander. She traced the shape of his lips with her eyes, imagined them between the apex of her legs, the feeling of his beard scratching at her sensitive skin—

And then suddenly, his eyes were on her. He was still engaged in conversation with Ingram, but it was just the briefest flash. She’d been caught staring. She could have sworn she saw the corner of his mouth quirk up into a smirk, but it was gone before anyone else could have noticed it.

“Dismissed,” Maxson finally announced, snapping Nora out of her thoughts. “Knight, a word.”

Nora bit her lip, feeling like a student getting caught cheating on a test by the teacher. She stood as he rounded the table, nearing closer and closer. “Elder.”

The room was empty. The smirk came back. “Was something…distracting you during our meeting, Knight?”

She swallowed past a dry lump in her throat. “No, sir.”

“One could call your distraction…a form of insubordination.”

Nora felt him move closer. So close, they were nearly touching. She could feel the heat of his breath on her skin. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, and a sudden rush of warmth shoot straight down to her toes.

“Sir?”

“Come to my quarters tonight,” he said, no louder than a whisper, leaning in slightly to murmur in her ear. “We will discuss how to correct your focus.”

————

That night, Nora waited for everyone else to fall asleep before sneaking her way over to the Elder’s private quarters. She knew better than to allow herself to be seen. And as much as she knew she wanted this, she didn’t want to be the subject of water cooler gossip amongst the ranks.

A thin beam of light shone beneath the door to Maxson’s quarters. She gently rapped on the door. It opened slowly, revealing the Elder without his usual garb—instead he wore a tight fitting sleeveless shirt, so tight it looked as if it had been painted on, and a pair of pajama pants. Nora bit her lip in anticipation as he quietly ushered her inside.

“Would you care for a drink?” he offered, gesturing a hand to the bottles of whiskey and vodka on the table in the centre of the room. Nora smiled a little bit at the offer but shook her head.

“I thought,” she purred, slowly approaching him like a cat in heat, backing him up slowly until his back hit the door, “that you were going to be teaching me a lesson tonight, Elder.”

He actually blushed. “Excuse my formalities,” he apologized. “I don’t often have the ability to control myself when it comes to something I want.”

“Oh?” Nora grazed her fingertips along the planes of his chest, slowly, slowly, slowly trailing down lower to the waistband of his pants. “And what is it that you want?”

Her nimble fingers dipped into his waistband, just slightly, feeling the hard muscles near his hip. Maxson actually growled, a primal part of him suddenly snapping. He grabbed her by the waist and roughly pressed his lips against hers.

Nora squeaked, her mouth opening to let in his wandering tongue. The ferocity of the kiss and his hands all over her made her realize how long he must have been wanting this, too. How many times had she might have just barely missed him watching her the way she’d been watching him? How many times had he dreamed about her, about this moment, the chance to finally stake his claim?

He pressed his body flush to hers and she let out a gasp, pulling back.

“No way.”

Mason looked confused. “What’s wrong?”

Nora bit her lip and glanced down at his length, now tenting his pants. 

He was _huge._

Nora immediately got down on her knees, grabbing at the waistband of his pants and pulled them down around his ankles. The weight of Maxson’s erection made her mouth water. His cock was long, thick, and beautiful, a dark vein running down to the tip. The trail of dark hair that began at his chest and narrowed down to lead to her prize made Nora’s head swim.

She took him in her hand and pumped him twice. “Fuck,” she bit back a moan. “You’re fucking perfect.”

Maxson let out a laugh. “Says the woman on her knees before me.”

She hummed in what sounded like agreement before sliding her tongue over the tip of his cock. His eyes fluttered at the sensation, and she felt him get harder in her hands. She ran the flat of her tongue from the base to his tip, enclosing her lips around it and sucking, hard. He let out a low groan as she began bobbing her head back and forth, loving the feeling of his weight on her tongue, the taste of his skin and the sweet noises he was making above her.

“Fuck,” he muttered, pulling her back. “I need to be inside you right fucking now.”

Nora didn’t need to be told twice. She rose to her feet and he immediately went to work removing her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. She practically ripped the shirt off his back and barely had time to brace herself as he easily lifted her up and slammed her back against the wall.

She hooked her legs around his waist, taking in the sight of his naked body. He looked like one of those old marble statues that she’d seen at museums before the war, perfectly sculpted and smooth beneath her fingers. Not that she was allowed to touch the marble figures at the museum, but she greedily took in the contours of his body, his skin hot to the touch.

Maxson looked her in the eye as he lined himself up, and then ever so slowly screwed himself inside of her. His girth stretched her to her limit, but she proudly took him in, inch by inch, as tears pricked her eyes. If he had felt huge in her mouth, he felt infinitely larger when he was inside her like this, her pussy already beginning to quiver as his hips came flush to hers.

“Sh-shit,” she stammered, feeling her insides coiling already. He could feel her beginning to already clamp down on his length. He watched her face contort as she willed herself to relax, and then finally, she gave him a nod to start moving.

He snapped his hips against hers, and she couldn’t help it. She let out a loud cry as the pubic hair at the base of his cock rubbed roughly against her clit. He didn’t seem to mind at the noise though, that smirk coming back to grace his handsome features.

“You be as loud as you want, Knight,” he grinned, nipping at her earlobe and sucking bruises into sensitive skin of her neck. “I want everyone aboard this ship to hear you tonight. This is your punishment.”

He emphasized his point by thrusting into her roughly, earning another loud cry from her. 

_He’s going to tear me in half,_ she thought feebly as he began thrusting in and out of her, picking up a steady rhythm as he fucked her against the wall. _He’s going to tear me in a half and I’m going to die a happy woman._

“Oh, _fuck,”_ she moaned as he began to move faster. The sound of their flesh slapping together was music to hear ears, as was his small grunts and groans as he pounded her. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna—“

Nora threw her head back and keened loudly as Maxson pushed to the hilt and held her there, stapled against the wall as she scratched and clawed at his shoulders, riding the waves of her orgasm.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he breathed into her ear, letting her down of the wall. He hooked an arm around her waist and bent her over the table where the vodka and the whiskey were left abandoned. She looked over her shoulder at him and wiggled her hips invitingly as he pressed into her again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she repeated over and over. From this angle, he was hitting areas she didn’t even know existed before. He grabbed the flesh of her ass, pulling her towards him with every thrust. 

“Tell me what you like,” he grunted, driving into her with brute force. _”Fuck—_ tell me everything you want me to do to you.”

Nora bit her lip and grinned over her shoulder at him. “Spank me, Elder. Punish me.”

He almost let out a laugh. His hand came down on her ass, the _smack_ reverberating off the walls. He felt her clench around him.

“Harder.”

He smacked her again, louder and harder this time. The mark from his hand was red and angry on her skin.

“Harder! Fuck me harder, Elder! _Oh—“_ her demand faded off into a loud moan as he smacked her again, fucking her so hard that the legs of the table were scraping against the metal floor. She felt his hand soothe the area on her rear and then slowly slide around to her front, his large, calloused hands teasing her clit. Nora let out a sob at the contact, resting against her elbows on the table as she teetered on the brink of her second orgasm.

“Come for me,” he kissed between her shoulder blades, his teeth leaving stinging marks on her skin. The ever obedient knight did as she was told, as his fingers worked her clit while his impossibly thick cock hammered in and out of her. Her knees almost gave out, but Maxson caught her before she could fall.

“Had enough yet?” he panted, moving the sweat soaked hair from her face.

She pulled his face towards hers, connecting their lips once more. When they parted, she looked into his eyes. That fire was still there, still had yet to be sated. “Not even close.”

“Good,” he backed her up towards the bed, eyeing the belt he’d left dangling from the headboard. “Me neither.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeew, this is the most smut I've ever written. This is what that beardy asshole does to me. Enjoy!

Nora caught the mischievous glint in Maxson’s eyes as the back of her legs hit the edge of the mattress. Looking over her shoulder, she saw what he’d been looking at. It was one of his leather belts, one of the ones she’d imagined tearing off his body with just her teeth. She glanced back at him, an eyebrow quirked.

“You gonna tie me up?”

The look in his eyes was absolute sin. Fire, brimstone and pure lust. “Tell me what you want.”

She reached a hand up, running it along the flat, muscular planes of his stomach, scratching gently at the coarse hairs on his chest. “I want you to tie me to that headboard and fuck me ’till I can’t walk.”

Maxson didn’t need to be told twice. _For someone in a position of authority, he takes orders pretty damn well,_ Nora thought, bemused. _Figures._ He pushed her back against the mattress so that she was completely exposed to him. He took her hands in his and bound them together with the leather belt, securing it to the metal grating of the headboard. Nora gave her arms a gentle tug. The belt was secure; secure enough that she wouldn’t get hurt, but also secure enough that their night had just taken an interesting turn.

Laid bare before him, she look in the sight of the Elder before her. He stood beside the bed, drinking in the image of her sweat laden body. He towered over her, his gargantuan frame taking in shallow, frequent breaths, as if he couldn’t believe the woman of his dreams was actually tied to his bed.

“Well, come on, Elder,” she teased, spreading her legs wide. “If you want it, come and get it.”

She let out a tiny shriek as he literally pounced on her, his hands and mouth seemingly everywhere all at once. She felt the scrape of his beard on her breasts, the wetness of his tongue lapping at one nipple and then the other, pebbling under his ministrations. He glanced up and looked her in the eye as he slowly kissed down her abdomen, hearing her breath catch as he made his way to his intended prize.

Nora threw her head back as soon as she felt his tongue touch her folds. She was soaking wet, still leaking from her previous climaxes, but Maxson didn’t seem to mind at all. He placed his huge hands on each thigh and spread her even wider.

“Talk to me,” he urged. “I need to hear you.”

“Oh _god—”_ she sighed in pleasure, taking in deep breaths as he ran the tip of his tongue along her sex. He closed his lips around her clit and sucked down hard, earning a small cry from her. He worked her clit with his tongue, lapping it in steady strokes, looking at her expectantly.

“Keep going, just like that,” she gasped, biting her lip. A pink flush blossomed on her chest and neck, small whimpers escaping her lips. “Oh god, use your fingers, please, touch me…”

Maxson obliged and inserted two of his fingers into her dripping cunt, gently stroking her walls until he felt them beginning to clamp down around him.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck,”_ she moaned, her back arching off the bed. “Right there, oh my god, I’m going to come, I’m gonna—”

Maxson held her gaze as he continued to lap at her clit while massaging her g-spot, her orgasm tearing through her body with a force she’d never experienced before. There was something deeply erotic about the way he looked at her, as if he wanted to eat her alive. Nora decided in that moment that she would be okay with death if it was by his mouth.

When he rose to drink in a gulp of air, Nora swallowed hard at the sight of his face, wet and shining. Her face was flushed, her breathing shallow and uneven. She bit her lip in anticipation as his huge form crawled up the bed towards her, and in a second, his mouth was on hers. Nora could taste herself on him, the warmth of his tongue brushing against hers with fervour. 

She tugged her wrists against her bindings, desperately wanting to touch him, to run her hands through his hair, to pull him closer. But when she saw the hunger in his eyes, the flames behind blue irises, she simply let out a small whimper and lifted up her hips to grind against his.

He hissed, taking her breasts in his hands, tweaking her nipples roughly. “You’re mine,” he growled, latching his mouth and teeth onto the sensitive column of her neck. “I want you to scream for me. Let this entire ship know who you belong to.”

Nora was about to open her mouth to speak when Maxson suddenly rammed his entire length inside her, his hands latching onto the bed frame where her hands were tied. She keened loudly, her back arching off the bed as he pushed in as deep as he could and held her there, leaving her a squirming mess under his hulking frame.

“H-Holy shit,” she whimpered when he ground down on her, the base of his thick, heavy cock rubbing against her sensitive bud. She wrapped her legs around his waist as a feeble attempt to keep him close. He wasn’t going anywhere.

Using the bed frame as leverage, Maxson pumped into her with brute force, the legs of the bed scraping against the floor in tandem with the screams and moans that escaped Nora’s lips. One of his hands let go of the frame to touch her clit, rubbing hard, furious circles.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck,”_ Nora cursed, her body overwhelmed by every sensation. Every thrust, the sound of his breath against her ear, the squeaking of the mattress and the banging of the headboard against the wall was almost enough to make Nora even forget her own name. “Maxson, I—”

“Arthur,” he corrected, panting heavily into her ear. _“Fuck,”_ he groaned as her walls clamped down on his length, pushing his way through the pressure to hit that spot inside her that no one had ever found before. “If you’re gonna come, call me Arthur.”

“Arthur,” she panted quietly, fighting against her restraints. 

He bit down on that same spot on her neck, punctuating it with another hard thrust. “Louder.”

“Arthur,” she begged, her legs starting to shake. “Fuck, Arthur, fuck me right there, harder, _oh—_ ”

Maxson fucked her with all of his strength, and she came, hard, screaming his name loud enough that she swore she heard her own voice echoing down the long, metal corridors of the Prydwen. Her legs, shaking and limp, still tried to hold him close as Maxson neared his release.

“Come inside me, Arthur,” she whispered into his ear, biting down gently on the lobe. “Fill me.”

He groaned, pumped hard three more times, and then spilled deep inside of her, holding himself there as he tried to catch his breath.

After a few seconds, Maxson had the sense to undo Nora’s wrist bindings, kissing the reddened skin gently before rolling onto his back beside her. They both just lied there for a moment, covered in sweat, panting as if they had just run a marathon.

“You know,” Nora finally said, turning towards the Elder, a cheeky grin on her face. “If this is how you punish insubordination, I might just have to get on your bad side a little more often.”

Maxson chuckled, draping his arm around her, pulling her close to his chest. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
